No King Without His Queen
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ni plus ni moins que le désespoir d'un mari qui vient de perdre sa femme. Ni plus ni moins que la souffrance d'un roi sans sa reine pour le guider.


**Hello! Je continue sur ma lancée d'OS, en espérant ne pas trop polluer la page non plus ^^ Cette fois, c'est encore un nouveau registre. Soyez prudent quand vous lirez cela, car ça peut heurter votre sensibilité. Je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'effet de surprise.**

**Cependant, AVERTISSEMENT! CE N'EST PAS UNE FICTION POUR LES JEUNES, CAR IL Y A UN SUJET TABOU ET SOMBRE! **

**Ceux qui continuent, je vous souhaite la bonne lecture (:**

**(et bien sûr, Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!)**

* * *

Son corps était là, allongé sur un grand lit recouvert de draps d'or, attendant d'être emmené. Attendant d'être brûlé afin que l'âme prisonnière de ce corps puisse en sortir et rejoindre les étoiles. Attendant de lui être enlevé à jamais. Après cela, il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder. La contempler dans son sommeil. L'admirer pendant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, faisant ses devoirs de royauté. L'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Toucher innocemment sa peau lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans la journée. Le matin, il ne pourrait plus sentir sa chaleur l'entourant, la chaleur de ses bras lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix lui murmurer qu'il devait se lever.

Le soir, il ne pourrait plus lui jeter des regards en coin alors qu'elle lisait un conte inconnu. Il ne pourrait plus se glisser dans ses bras pour lui signifier qu'il allait rapidement s'endormir. Il ne pourrait plus sentir ses bras se refermer sur lui, et ses lèvres se poser sur son front ou ses cheveux pour l'aider à fermer l'œil.

La nuit, il ne pourrait plus s'accrocher délicatement à elle quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne pourrait plus la laisser se blottir contre son torse quand elle se mettrait à bouger pour trouver ses bras.

Sa femme lui avait été enlevée le jour même, et Odin ne voyait déjà plus de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Sans sa douce et combattive épouse, il n'était plus grand-chose. Juste un roi froid et indifférent à la vie, regardant de son pâle regard l'évolution de son peuple, et la destruction lente de l'univers. Sans Frigga, Odin ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Alors, lorsqu'il partit la trouver après qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle était prête pour ses funérailles, le roi eut du mal à croire qu'elle était morte. Frigga. Sa belle Frigga. Sa reine à lui seul. Elle était là, allongée. Inerte. En s'avançant et en observant ses magnifiques traits paisibles, le souverain crut que sa femme dormait. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi vivante.

Il s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le lit après s'y être assis, et contempla la merveilleuse statue figée à jamais qui gisait, là, attendant de disparaitre à jamais. Elle était toujours aussi radieuse, habillée dans une longue robe oranger. Son armure de guerrière n'avait pas encore été placée sur elle, ni l'épée qu'elle allait emporter avec elle dans sa nouvelle et dernière demeure. Le voile qui allait devoir couvrir son visage lorsqu'elle s'en irait dans la cascade n'était pas encore placé sur son visage. Il attendait, à côté, posé et rangé soigneusement.

Odin plaça une délicate main sur l'une des joues colorées de son épouse. Elle était froide.

Si froide.

Si glaciale.

Une enchanteresse au cœur glacé, au cœur de glace. Son enchanteresse, celle qu'il voulait interdire de mourir, mais qui avait péri quand même. Sa voix lui échappa, et il se mit à murmurer sans fin le nom de son amour.

-Frigga, appela-t-il désespérément, ce roi amoureux et perdu sans sa reine.

Le souverain attendit une réponse, se mettant à croire de tout son être que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et que la minute d'après, sa reine allait se réveiller et le regarder dans les yeux pour s'enquérir de son état. Elle verrait alors qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, et ses doux bras l'entoureraient délicatement, le serrant contre elle. Il dissimulerait son visage dans son cou, ses mains iraient se poser sur le dos de sa belle, ses doigts s'entremêleraient avec ses beaux cheveux, et enfin, il s'endormirait à nouveau, la tête perchée sur la poitrine de son ange afin de s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours.

-Ma reine, réveillez-vous, pria-t-il en un murmure, craignant de se faire entendre.

Mais sa douce Frigga refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une idiote idée traversa alors l'esprit du roi dévasté. Un baiser d'amour pourrait-il ramener sa reine ? Il ne se posa finalement pas longtemps la question, ses lèvres rejoignant celles de son aimée, scellant un autre baiser. Un baiser à sens unique. Frigga ne répondait pas. Ses lèvres, oh, ses lèvres si délicieuses, elles étaient si froides. Elles étaient rouges, colorées, mais froides. Pourtant, cela ne dissuada pas son époux. Celui-ci lui redonna un autre petit baiser chaste, tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait distraitement les cheveux de sa belle. Si beaux, si longs. Il se souvenait avoir essayé de les coiffer, plusieurs fois. Frigga rigolait toujours dans ces moments là. Leurs séances de coiffure se terminaient souvent par des baisers amoureux.

-Ma reine, ma si belle et unique reine..., murmura-t-il, encore plus perdu dans son amour.

Sa bouche descendit lentement sur le cou de l'éternelle endormie qui était son Soleil. Elle ne se réveillait pas, mais d'ordinaire, lorsque c'était lui qui devait la réveiller, il commençait comme cela. Il embrassait son cou, sa nuque, caressait ses joues, sans jamais rien dire. Ses baisers et ses mains parlaient pour lui. Sauf que cette fois, rien de tout cela ne fonctionna. Frigga restait inerte, les mains et les bras alignés le long de son corps enveloppé d'une de ses plus belles robes. Elle aimait plus le bleu que l'orange, mais porter de l'oranger ne la déplaisait jamais, dans le passé. Du moment qu'on ne lui demandait pas de porter du jaune ou du rose.

La bouche revint à ses lèvres, y déposant de multiples petits baisers chastes. Rien que chasteté. Et pourtant, Odin voulait plus, bien plus. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa femme, à la laisser partir sans lui prouver une dernière fois tout son amour. La vie était tant injuste qu'elle lui avait dérobé son plus cher trésor, sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir, de plus. Leur dernière conversation, il s'en souvenait encore, alors que ses mains glissaient lentement le long du corps de son aimée. Ils avaient mis au point une rapide stratégie pour protéger la Midgardienne de Thor, puis ils s'étaient quittés après qu'Odin ait caressé les joues de sa femme. Il aurait voulu faire plus, à cet instant-là, comme à chaque bataille. L'embrasser, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui demander d'être prudente et de lui revenir vivante, mais il n'avait pas pu. La fierté l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre son visage de mari aimant devant ses soldats et la Midgardienne. Devant eux, il était le roi. Devant son épouse et en privé seulement, il était un simple mari amoureux de la femme qui avait accepté de l'épouser.

-Mon amour...pourquoi refuses-tu d'ouvrir les yeux ? continua-t-il ses murmures, tutoyant finalement la belle endormie.

Il lui arrivait peu souvent de la tutoyer, ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et dans un moment tendre. Lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Cœurs dévoilés et yeux dans les yeux, ils pouvaient tout se dire. La première fois qu'il l'avait tutoyé, Frigga lui avait donné un de ses plus magnifiques sourires. Si rayonnant, comme chacun de ses sourires. Même lorsque quelqu'un la blessait de par des mots de vipère, la reine souriait. Un sourire heureux, ou triste, ou un simple sourire qui prouvait qu'elle avait mal. Mais elle ne perdait jamais son sourire. Là encore, elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas péri dans une horrible souffrance.

Les mains du roi s'abaissèrent encore, jusqu'à glisser sous la robe de la souveraine. Non, il ne pouvait la laisser partir sans lui prouver une toute dernière fois tout son amour. La main remonta délicatement le long d'une cuisse, l'écartant légèrement pour avoir plus de place.

-Pourquoi ne frissonnes-tu pas cette fois, ma reine ? lui souffla-t-il, peiné.

Frigga frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il la caressait. Toujours d'agréables frissons d'envie, de désir. Et à chaque fois qu'il la caressait comme ça, elle lui souriait, lui signifiant qu'elle acceptait ce qui allait suivre. Et là, il était heureux, et venait toujours lui quémander un baiser. Cette fois, Frigga ne frissonna pas, ne lui donna ni de sourire ni de baiser, mais il continua quand même. Sa main se retrouva en contact avec l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne la laisserait pas partir sans lui avoir donné du plaisir une dernière fois.

Froide. Si froide. Si douce, mais si froide et belle. Une beauté enveloppée dans une froideur glaciale. Une statue figée pour l'éternité.

Le vieux souverain débuta ses caresses. Chastes. Il n'allait pas loin, ne faisant que l'effleurer, la toucher quelques secondes avant de repartir. Il ne voulait que lui donner une dernière once de plaisir, pas question de la déshonorer de par des gestes condamnables. Il ne la souillerait pas, elle et sa beauté désormais figées. Seuls ses doigts bougeaient, n'allant pas loin, ne faisant que la caresser délicatement. Il imaginait les réactions que sa femme vivante aurait pu avoir. Elle aurait d'abord repoussé sa main avant de céder, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir les bruits de plaisir qui pourraient passer la barrière de sa bouche. Sous son ordre et ses supplications silencieuses, Frigga aurait accepté de se dévoiler entièrement. Elle aurait gémi, enfin. Et sa propre main aurait glissé sur son mari afin de lui donner aussi du plaisir.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler, ma reine ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser me perdre dans le plus profond de tes yeux ? D'entendre ta voix si sage et attendrie ? Pourquoi me priver de toi ? soupira le roi, las.

Il aurait tant aimé entendre la voix suave de son aimée lui murmurer de douces choses à l'oreille. Ou ses gémissements, ou des paroles rassurantes. Lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne le quittait pas.

-Promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Frigga. Promets-moi..., gémit-il, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou froid de la souveraine éternellement endormie.

Ses doigts en finirent finalement, il s'imaginait revivre une scène semblable de son passé avec sa femme. Lorsqu'il voulait lui offrir un délicieux réveil, et qu'elle se réveillait sous ses doigts et sa langue avides d'elle. Ses hanches allaient toujours à la rencontre de ce qui l'excitait, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en rougissant, sachant déjà ce qui avait provoqué son réveil torride. Mais cette fois encore, ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ses lèvres ne laissèrent passer aucun gémissement de protestation quand les doigts se retirèrent délicatement d'elle. Elle ne vint pas embrasser son roi perdu pour lui dire sans mots qu'elle avait apprécié.

Et lui, Odin, sut qu'il ne réveillerait pas sa reine. Elle l'avait bien quitté, elle était bien morte, tuée et assassinée par les plus horribles et cruelles créatures que tout cet Univers ne pouvait porter. Le vieux souverain tourna légèrement la tête, de manière à pouvoir sentir le parfum que dégageait encore sa belle. De la vanille. Oh, qu'il aimait la vanille. Une si douce odeur qui pouvait le bercer.

-Promets que je te reverrais dans peu de temps, Frigga. Et si tu ne peux pas me le promettre, alors moi, je le ferais. Je te promets que d'ici peu, nous serons réunis. Je ne suis rien sans mon âme-sœur, tu le sais bien. Je ne suis qu'un vieux roi sans cœur, parce que son cœur lui a été enlevé de la plus cruelle des manières. Je te vengerais, mon ange tombé du Ciel. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, notre fils le fera pour moi. Mais je ne te quitterais pas, nous resterons ensemble, je te le jure sur les Neufs Mondes que nous gouvernons, déclara-t-il solennellement, alors qu'une de ses mains se mit à caresser le ventre de la magicienne.

Il n'osa poser sa main sur l'endroit où se tenait la monstrueuse blessure qui avait eu raison de la vie de Frigga, craignant de lui faire encore plus de mal. Son âme était encore coincée dans son magnifique corps sans vie, après tout.

-Je t'aime, Frigga, mais je ne te dis pas Adieux. Je ne le peux pas.

Et sur ces paroles, Odin vola un dernier baiser amoureux à sa reine, ne priant plus pour qu'elle revienne, car il savait désormais que sa seule raison de vivre l'avait quitté. Il souhaitait juste que les funérailles ne fassent pas plus de mal à l'âme qui vivait encore là.

L'instant d'après, après qu'il se soit retrouvé sur ses pieds, après avoir remis les vêtements de la souveraine en ordre, Odin reprit son visage de roi. Plus jamais après cela il n'ouvrirait son cœur à quiconque. Sous aucune raison. Malekith et ses elfes lui avaient pris son cœur, il leur prendrait leurs terres et leur raison de vivre. Une raison de vivre de couleur rouge. Ce n'était pas du sang. C'était leur Cœur. Oui, Odin allait attendre que Malekith revienne récupérer l'Ether, et sous ses yeux, il détruirait la Pierre d'Infinie qui avait causé la mort de sa femme. Frigga ne serait pas morte sans avoir eu une vengeance.

* * *

**C'est rare que j'écrive sur le sujet de la Nécrophilie (la seule fois où je l'ai vraiment fait, la personne était à demi-consciente, en fait...) donc j'espère ne pas avoir choqué trop de personnes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me documenter sur le sujet. Néanmoins, tous vos avis sont vraiment les bienvenus, qu'ils soient positifs (quoi que je doute qu'on puisse parler de cette fic positivement) ou négatifs, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et si vous avez encore le temps de dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous dis merci doublement (:**

**Bonne fin de week-end!**


End file.
